Arlong Park Prisoner
by Fallon the Coyote Pirate
Summary: Arlong the Fishman destroyed the Wiley Pirate's ship and killed almost all of the crew, almost. Leaving the Captain and three of her crewmates alive, he holds the crew captive and forces the Devil-fruit powered Captain to help him. ZoloxOC SanjixOC
1. Captured and Imprisoned

_Arlong Park_

_~2 years previously~_

"_Let him go!" A young red-haired woman demanded, shouting the command at a saw-nosed Fishman who was standing in front of her. Her arms were tied behind her back with a strong rope, but her legs were free. But the smirking Fishman didn't release his grip on the struggling green-haired boy. "I said let him go now! You bottom-feeders!"_

_The angry comment struck a nerve with the Fishman, who gave the red-haired woman a sharp angled kick to the stomach. It was strong enough to knock her flying passed a group of smaller Fishmen that were half-way across the other side of the park and right into a very solid brick-wall, but the kick wasn't strong enough to send her through the wall._

"_Fallon!" the green-haired boy cried, kicking and wriggling frantically in the Fishman's grip on the collar of his shirt. He began to worry when the red-haired woman, Fallon, didn't get up. That kick must of knocked the wind out of her, and would surely leave a large bruise on both her stomach and back. "Please get up Fallon!"_

"_Don't count on it, squirt," a six-armed Octopus Fishman said, putting two of his six arms on his hips and started laughing. He was wearing an odd striped suit with a light green belt round his waist, he had a tattoo of a sun on his fleshy pink forehead. "Captain Arlong is the strongest Fishman in all the Ocean! No human could ever beat him!"_

"_I'm getting sick of this Fishman superiority crap," Fallon complained, pushing herself up onto her feet and shook the dust & bits of rubble off of her clothes. "When I look at your crew Arlong, all I see are fish ready to be made into Sushi. What do you think, Nick?"_

"_Definitely Captain," a white-haired guy replied. His wrists were bound together and tied behind his back with thick rope, his ankles were bound together as well with the same kind of rope. Behind him stood a Martial Art Ray-type Fishman, he had a black-belt tied round his waist and his hair was tied back into a long ponytail. Just barely under the front of his shirt, you could see a tattoo of a sun on the right side of is chest. Much like the tattoo the Octopus Fishman had._

_The Ray Fishman narrowed his eyes down at the white-haired Chef before swiftly punching him in the side of the head, Nick slid against the ground at the force._

"_Half-Human Scum! Don't touch my Crew!" Fallon growled at the Stingray._

"_Hundred Brick fist!" Faster than she could react, the Stingray was in front of her and slammed his fist into her stomach. Crushing her body against the wall, almost forcing her all the way through. Fallon cried out in pain and coughed out blood, unfortunately for him, it went all over the Stingray's face._

_Glaring at her, he grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her back towards Arlong. She slid against the ground and stopped at his feet, she groaned as she tried to get up._

"_Enough, Kuroobi," Arlong laughed, pushing Fallon over onto her back with his foot. "Take the white-haired Chef and lock him in one of the cells."_

"_Yes, Captain." The Stingray agreed, grabbing Nick by the back of his shirt and dragging him into the house that stood in Arlong Park._

"_Take the girl down stairs as well, Hachi." Arlong added, the Octopus Fishman saluted and grabbed the blonde-haired girl that had blue high-lights. Instead of dragging her over the ground, he lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. The Octopus, Hachi, whistled/trumpeted loudly as he followed Kuroobi into the house._

"_Were are you taking my crew?" Fallon demanded, trying to catch her breath. Her stomach had taken a beating between Arlong's powerful kick and Kuroobi's strong punch, it would be badly bruised after the confrontation._

"_We're just taking them down stairs and locking them up," Arlong said in a 'not-such-a-big-deal' kinda tone. "You'll be next if you don't cooperate."_

"_What do you want with me and my crew?" Fallon asked as she struggled to stand up, after what she had just been through, she managed to stand. _

"_I don't want your crew, I want you in my crew," Arlong explained. "And if you didn't join my crew willingly, I'd force you to join by holding your crew hostage."_

"_Why do you want me? I'm not a Fishman!" Fallon shouted at him._

"_I know that, but there's something about you that I like. Maybe it's your ability to scare people without even trying, or strike fear into the hearts of your enemies," Arlong thought out loud, walking over and sitting into a white throne-like chair. "I hear you can also turn into a coyote?"_

"_Yes I can, so what?" Fallon growled angrily._

"_Coyote's can be scary if let loose on a town of helpless villagers," Arlong replied, then held up the green-haired boy. "In exchange for working for me, I won't kill your crew."_

"_You can't harm them either, and they must have food and water!" Fallon demanded, thinking the situation over carefully in her head. To keep the rest of her crew safe she has to work for Arlong, help him and his Fishmen crew terrorise the surrounding villagers that are complete strangers to her. Rejecting the offer gives Arlong enough reason to wipe out the rest of the remainder of The Wiley Pirates crew, the rest of Fallon's closest friends. The last of her family that she's fought for, with and sometimes even against on the rare occasion._

"_Don't do it Fallon!" the green-haired boy shouted. "You don't want to do this, I know you don't want to do this!"_

"_I have to, Jasper," Fallon said back, hanging her head in defeat. "You win Arlong. I surrender, in exchange for my crew's safety."_

"_Excellent, with you as part of my crew the villagers will be more than willing not to rebel against me," Arlong laughed triumphantly. "Choo, take this little runt down stairs with the other two."_

"_Yes, sir. Chuu." An Archerfish Fishman agreed, he had pale blue skin and he looked like he was blushing a little. He was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket, exposing his tattoo of the Arlong crew's Jolly Roger._

"_Wait! Let me say good-bye." Fallon said, if Arlong was going to lock Jasper up she wanted to at least say good-bye first._

"_Fine, Choo. Untie the ropes from her wrists," Arlong ordered. "If you try to even so much as run, I'll kill the boy and your crew and throw you into the sea. Understand?"_

_Fallon nodded her head as the Archerfish untied the rope from around her wrists, she stretched her arms out - popping the joints - and rubbed her wrists softly where the rope had left faint traces of burn marks._

"_Let him go." She ordered, since Arlong hadn't let Jasper go yet._

_Letting the squirming boy finally go, he ran as fast as he could over to his Captain. She kneeled down as Jasper jumped into her arms, he began to cry into her shoulder._

"_Fallon Please don't! He'll make you kill people!" Jasper cried as She tried to calm him down. "I know you don't want to do it! So don't do it."_

"_I have to, you and Nick and Roxy are my family. And families do anything for each other, I'm doing it because I couldn't bare to see any of you get hurt," Fallon explained to the crying boy. "I wouldn't be much of a Captain if I let my crew down, would I?"_

_She felt Jasper shake his head, his arms tightened around her neck. She rested her cheek against the top of his head as she let him cry on her shirt, it tore her apart inside to see Jasper so Sad. But she'd rather he was sad than dead, she wouldn't be able to live if he was killed._

"_It'll be okay, I promise," Fallon told him, she set him on the ground for a minute as she reached behind her neck and unclipped her necklace that she always wore. She looked up at Jasper before putting her necklace around his neck, it was a simple thin gold chain with two pendants. One a little sterling silver dragon, the other a pure silver tablet with Egyptian-type hieroglyphics carved into it. Translated it meant Fallon. "This is my most valuable possession, only my swords compete with it. I want you to look after it, and then I'll get it back when I get us free, okay?"_

_Nodding his head, he leaped at Fallon and tightened his grip around her neck to the point where she nearly couldn't breathe._

"_You've said your good-bye. Choo, go and take him down to the other two." Arlong ordered again._

"_Right. Chuu." Choo replied, walking over and ripping Jasper out of her grip. He walked away from Fallon, past Arlong and down into the house. When he disappeared, Hachi and Kuroobi came back up._

"_They're in different cells, we told Choo to put the boy into the cell with the girl in it." Kuroobi spoke first, going to stand on Arlong's right hand side._

"_What are we going to do with her now?" Hachi asked, crossing one pair of arms across his chest, rested one pair on his hips and pointed a finger of one hand towards Fallon._

"_She won't be any bother," Arlong told the two Fishmen, laughing at her like was some whipped dog. "Not if she wants her crew to live, that is."_


	2. Almost Got Away

Arlong Park

~Present day~

There wasn't much light down stairs where the cells where, only a little which was coming out of an open staircase that lead outside into the grounds of Arlong Park.

There where three cells. The first one was empty. The second one held the Wiley Pirates white-haired Chef, Nick. And the third and final cell at the very end held the Wiley Pirates blonde-haired Navigator with the blue highlights, Roxy. It also held a very young green-haired boy, Jasper.

In front of the third cell, chained to the wall was the Captain of the Wiley Pirates, Fallon. In Order to save the lives of her crew, she agreed to work for the slimy purple-skinned, saw-nosed Fishman Arlong. Captain of Arlong's Pirates.

And now, two years later. Her crew was still alive and everyone now knows that Arlong has a Coyote caged away in Arlong Park somewhere, although the villagers don't know she was actually human - sort of.

Over the years she had obviously tried to get her crew out, but she would get caught eventually and took the punishment for her crew. They were mostly sever beatings, always leaving her bruised, battered and bloody.

Now, in the basement area where the cells were kept, Fallon was chained to the wall by a thick metal collar round her neck and sea-stone cuffs round her wrists - the cuffs had been a gift from a certain Marine Captain. Her clothes were nothing more than a little scuffed up and ripped, but she was also covered in bandages. Her Forearms up to her elbows were bandaged. Her calves up to her knees. All of her stomach and sides. Her left shoulder was bandaged tightly and a small white dressing was tapped underneath her right eye.

Why was she so beaten up?

Fallon tried to get back three very important things that the Fishmen took away from her the day they had killed her crew and saved the four of them, she tried to get her swords back. Without her swords, she wasn't a swordsmen. She hadn't seen her swords in over two years, and she just wanted to make sure they weren't broken, or had been sold or lost. The price for trying to get them back was getting any last bit of strength she had left beat out of her, bye Kuroobi the Stingray Fishman who specialised in Karate and Choo the Archerfish Fishman who could shoot water like bullets.

Jasper, who looked to Fallon - as well as Roxy and Nick - for guidance and help usually cried at some point every night. His Captain, the person who had found him drifting in the middle of the ocean and taken him in out of the kindness of her own heart, was suffering so they could stay alive. It hurt the three when they saw there captain being dragged down into the basement by the collar of her shirt, usually by Kuroobi who always volunteered to hand out punishments. And usually when he brought her down, she had a new bandage, or a bruise of some sort.

Roxy, who had been Fallon's friend since they were children, thought it was wrong how her Captain was being treated. Yes they got water, yes they got food. Nick was able to eat alright, Herself was able to eat alright, but since Jasper was younger and smaller than them the Fishmen gave him less. Roxy always noticed how Jasper crawled over towards the bars closest to where Fallon was and watched as she would more than willingly give the small boy the little food they would give her. Even if he rejected the offer, Fallon would guilt him by saying 'You've stayed alive this far, you don't want to die of something like starvation. Not after surviving this far!'. Then the poor boy would nod his head in agreement and take the food, he always denied that he wanted the food but would end up eating it because Fallon would tell him the same thing.

Now, it wasn't to often Arlong Park had visitors. And the visitor he usually had was a rodent-like Marine named Captain Nezumi, who took bribes from Arlong. Sometimes, if Arlong was in a bad mood and the Marine Captain came. Arlong would just give him his money and wouldn't even bother talking to him, and if the Marine got to arrogant for the Fishman's liking, he would simply send someone down to get Fallon.

Thankfully though, this wasn't one of those days. From down in the basement, they could here Arlong, and the rest of his crew. And some girl named… Nami?

"Kuroobi, go get Fallon," Arlong's voice ordered, it travelled down towards said person. "I know she's still injured, bring her up anyway."

Footsteps were heard followed by the face of the Stingray Fishman, he removed the collar from around her neck and the cuffs from her wrists. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and carelessly dragged her up into the sunlight.

"Slow down, half-fish jerk. You're giving me a headache." Fallon demanded, trying to shield her eyes from the light.

Before she could react, she felt the sensation of being thrown into the air. She landed on the ground roughly and skidded against the ground on her shoulder, the dressing underneath her eye was ripped off her skin. She only flinched slightly as the ground irritated the injury underneath. But she stopped in front of Arlong's deck chair.

"I told you not to call me that." Kuroobi warned, standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"And I told you to stop throwing me around like that." Fallon shot back.

Shaking her head, she used her arms to lift herself up slightly, enough to let her see around her. The Arlong pirates were all around the park. But what surprised Fallon the most was the ginger-haired girl standing a bit to her left, on her shoulder was the Arlong pirate's Jolly Roger tattoo. Much like the one that Arlong had forced her to get on her right shoulder a few days after he had black-mailed her into joining his crew, the only other tattoo she had was of the Wiley Pirate's Jolly Roger over her left Collar bone.

'That must be the Nami girl.' Fallon thought.

The other thing that caught her attention was the man sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of the girl. He had light green hair, his torso was covered in bandages, he was wearing a green haramaki sash, and his trousers were a dark blackish green with his boots matching. But she recognised the man.

"Zolo?" Fallon asked, unsure if it was the right green haired man. Well of course it was, she didn't know many green-haired swordsmen. Well, there was Jasper, but he wasn't a swordsmen.

"Fallon? What are you doing here?" Zolo asked back, equally as confused.

"I should be asking you tha-" but before Fallon could finish, a hand gripped her neck tightly and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped both her hands round the wrist as she tried to pull it off from around her neck, but the grip was to strong.

"Hey! Let her go!" Zolo shouted the order at the Fishman who had lifted Fallon.

"Fallon, shift." Arlong ordered, clicking his fingers as if she'd do it right away.

"Go to hell Arlong!" Fallon managed to growl through the grip pressing into her throat. She clawed at the hand around her neck, she couldn't get much air through into her lungs.

"Have you meet our navigator, this is Nami," Arlong introduced the two girls. "Pukka, go fetch the boy."

"Don't touch him, I swear. Do not touch that boy!" Fallon shouted, it was a strangled shout but she managed to say it.

"Right, Captain." an orange Clown fish with a white & black ring around his right eye agreed, running to get the boy that Arlong was referring to.

"Nami, this is Fallon. She's been with us since you last left." Arlong introduced her to the Navigator.

"Here he is Captain, here's the boy," Pukka said as he came back into view, in his grip was the green-haired little boy that Fallon tried to protect so much.

"Give me that!" A Seahorse Fishman said, snatching Jasper from Pukka's hand and looked at him oddly.

"The little guy started crying when I grabbed him." Pukka said as he put a pair of his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Let him go. Or I'm gonna skin you alive you horse-faced fish freak!" Fallon shouted, baring her teeth and latching her jaws around Kuroobi's wrist.

"Hey, that hurts!" Kuroobi shouted. He lifted his arm up and slammed Fallon's back into the cement ground, she didn't get go. He brought his arm up and slammed her into the ground with more force, cracking the ground. This time Fallon let go, but before Kuroobi could grab her, she changed. Her skin was replaced with crimson-red fur, her ears grew larger and a snout formed. Her hands and bare feet became paws. She had turned into a coyote.

To put it straight, Nami was gob smacked. She hadn't expected the girl to turn into a red-furred coyote. Zolo wasn't surprised, he had known she had eaten a Devil-Fruit.

"What… what the hell is she?" Nami froze as Fallon's icy-blue eyes stared into hers, freezing her on the spot. Lucky for Nami, she wasn't the Coyote's target.

Locking her eyes on the Seahorse Fishman, Fallon charged straight for him. Snapping her sharp fangs at anyone who got in her way, a Tiger-Shark Fishman stood in the way of her target. Ho looked like he wasn't going to move either. Not risking getting grabbed by him if she tried to tackle him, Fallon came up with a better idea. Sprinting faster towards the Tiger Shark, just as she was a few feet away, Fallon leaped into the air. Jumping over the head of the Fishman and heading straight towards the Seahorse.

Landing on his chest, she knocked him down to the ground and latched her teeth around his neck. She pierced her fangs through the water-proof skin of the Fishman before swiftly cracking his neck, she opened her mouth and his head fell limply on to the ground.

"She killed Rikki!" Someone shouted angrily. "Get Her!"

Not wasting any more time, Fallon grabbed the collar of Jasper's shirt between her teeth and sprinted across Arlong park. She threw him onto her back, where he put his arms around her neck tightly.

She passed Nami and Zolo, Arlong and the rest of the Fishmen as well. The front gates to Arlong Park were shut, she'd have to leap the wall. But it was well over Ten-feet in height.

"She won't be able to jump over, catch her now!" Pukka yelled, Arlong didn't say a word as she drew closer and closer to the obstacle ahead of her.

'Here we go again,' Fallon thought to herself as she smirked. 'Piece of cake.'

Jumping as high as she could, the wall began to get lower and lower, she looked like she was about to make it. She was a foot above the wall by the time she was close to it, she had known she'd been able to jump the stone wall from the start but didn't try as the Fishmen had had Jasper.

But when a sudden movement caught her eye, she looked down. Standing underneath her with a handful of water, was Arlong. Grinning wickedly as he showed off his razor-sharp shark teeth. It quickly wasn't looking very good for Fallon.

"Where are you going?" Arlong asked, he wasn't expecting an answer.

'Oh crap!' Fallon shouted in her head.

Arlong waited until Fallon was right above his head before he threw the water at her, the water flew up and straight towards her. Not having time to dodge it, the strong burst of water went through her shirt, and the bandages into her stomach. Instantly, the water mark turned red as blood appeared.

The force of the blow sent her backwards, the height they were at would surely kill Jasper if he landed from there.

Painfully, Fallon changed back into her Human self and took Jasper off her back. The ground came flying towards the two, faster and faster.

"She won't survive the fall." Kuroobi commented, not caring very much in the least.

Arlong had made his way back to his seat and was talking to Nami, Fallon looked over in time to see Zolo jump into the water.

'Idiot, with his arms and legs tied he'll drown,' Fallon thought, but the look on Nami's face made her think other wise. 'He's trying to call her bluff?'

And just like that, Nami dived into the water to save the foolishly drowning swordsmen from his suicidal death.

Fallon diverted her eyes away from there when she heard Jasper whimper, she looked at the fast approaching ground as the reason for his distress.

'I need to time this right,' She thought, her eyes skimming the ground beneath her. 'Or else I'm risking Jaspers life.'

Counting down from five in her head, by the time she got to two the ground was just an arms length away.

At the very last minute, Fallon turned round so as her feet hit the ground first. The concrete cracked under the force and dust rose up, when it cleared, standing in front of Arlong in Fallon's place was a crimson-red furred Coyote standing up straight on it's hind legs with Jasper in it's arms.

"You always aim for the stomach," the coyote growled, its fur melting away and there in its place stood Fallon. She set Jasper down so he was standing beside her now, she pressed her hand firmly into the new wound that was beginning to bleed through the bandages as she fell forward onto her knees. "Bottom-feeding jerk! My injury from the last time you used that water thing on me had just about healed!"

It was then that Nami burst out of the water with Zolo, coughing and breathing as much air as they possibly could.

"She saved him." A Fishmen gasped as disapproving whispers erupted through the group, Nami had a shocked expression on her face - as if she couldn't believe what she had just done.

"What were you thinking?" Nami asked, still out of breath. Zolo coughed up a bit before he turned his head towards her.

"What were _**you**_ thinking?" He questioned her, he was facing away from Fallon. "What kind of cold-blooded witch woman can't stand to see a man drown? Well, help me, stupid.." - Nami's face began to take on a different emotion, anger. - "I almost died just now!"

"You Jerk!" Nami accused as she jumped up and stomped the heel of her bare foot into Zolo's bandaged back - the swordsmen made a pained OW sound at the rough contact with his injuries. She lifted him up by the throat - she was stronger than she looked, but you'd have to be to be part of Arlong's crew. "If you mess with me again, you're dead!"

"I wonder." Zolo asked mockingly, chuckling lightly before he had answered her.

"All those bandages." She pondered aloud.

"I ran outta clean laundry." He replied, keeping the sarcasm in his voice low.

Nami moved her arm back before slamming her fist forwards into the swordsmen's bandaged stomach, then she moved back as Zolo fell onto his knees and leaned forward. She watched him before walking towards Arlong.

As Fallon got up to go over and help Zolo, she was grabbed by the back of the neck and hoisted off of the ground once again. She could tell it was Kuroobi as he walked over to Arlong's left side with her in his hand, it felt slimy and irritated a small cut under her jaw. The stingray-Fishman grabbed Jasper with his free hand before he could run away and tossed the little green-haired boy over to Chew, who caught him easily by the back of his shirt.

"Well, Nami, what should we do with him?" Arlong asked Nami as she got closer to him.

"Throw him in jail," She replied. "I'll deal with him."

"Arlong! Arlong!" A pasty blue skinned Fishman called as he rushed through the gates of Arlong Park.

"What is it, Comrade?" said Fishman asked - almost nicely.

"The one with the long nose got away!" The Fishman continued, he had an under bite. His jagged sharp teeth sticking out over his top jaw. "I think he fled to Coco Village, but…"

"Coco Village? I just happen to have business there." Arlong said as he grinned widely, showing off his sharp pearly-white shark teeth.

Fallon struggled against Kuroobi's grip, wriggling and thrashing her feet about as she grabbed his wrist with both her hands and tried to pull it off. It was made more difficult by the fact that he was behind her and his skin was slimy, she couldn't get a proper grip. She growled, feeling a little satisfaction when one of her feet slammed into the Fishman's stomach. Even though she hadn't had a proper meal in over two years and looked a bit weak, she was still stronger than she looked. Kuroobi, being winded her kick, dropped her onto the ground.

"Choo, take that human down to the cells," Arlong told the Archerfish-Fishman, before he looked down at Fallon. "Up, we're paying a visit to Cocoyashi."

"Screw you, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not using my devil-fruit power either." Fallon told the smirking Fishman.

"Oh, but you are," Arlong said as he clicked his fingers. Fallon's head snapped towards the direction of Choo as Jasper let out a frightened cry, the long-mouthed Fishman put his webbed hand over the little boy's mouth and nose. Blocking off his breathing. "You change into that red-furred Coyote or the boy suffocates. We go through this everyday, and everyday I win and will continue to win because I am a Fishman and you are nothing but a human who has gained a few powers from eating a piece of fruit."

"Leave him alone and I'll cooperate." Fallon promised, and Choo removed his hand away from Jasper's mouth. He strode over to Zolo and hoisted him onto his shoulder before walking down into the basement of Arlong Park's single building that held the cells. She turned into the red-furred Coyote the people of Coco Village had come to fear, she was able to breathe again when Kuroobi's hand became to small to hold her around the neck. She dropped to the concreted ground on all fours.

"Wise choice," Arlong said as he stood up from his chair and started walking towards the gates of Arlong Park, he grabbed Fallon by the scruff of the neck as he walked past her. "Come on, lets go have a talk with the Villagers."


	3. Retrieval of Swords and Flying Boats

**Note** I've been a bit busy and haven't really had the time to work on anything, If i'm lucky i'll get another story out later, but until then i'm afraid you'll have to make do with this little chapter.

**Disclaimer** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/places, they all belong to Eiichiro Oda. I do however own Fallon and the Wiley Pirates.

The walk through the forest was full of laughter from the Fishmen talking about what they might do once they got to Coco Village, Fallon wasn't in the least bit happy. Her neck was aching, bobbing up and down in Arlong's hold wasn't as comfortable as one might think.

Ahead of them, Fallon could here the villagers as they started to panic once they saw Arlong and his crew of Fishmen heading in their direction. The Fishmen stopped around a round bench shaded by a straw umbrella planted in the middle, underneath it sat a man covered in long scars that had been stitched up and dressed in a dark rusty red Army - not Marine, Army - uniform. His hat was amusing, a small yellow pin-wheel stuck out from the front as it spun in the wind.

Arlong opened his hand and dropped Fallon carelessly on to the ground as he leaned against the top of the umbrella, he kicked her in the side before she had a chance to touch the ground and it sent her flying into one of the wooden houses, a trail of dust was kicked up and made a path way leading towards her as the frame of the building trembled beneath the impact. She stood up slowly and limped away round the corner down one of the 'alleyways' between the two houses, looking up in time to see a blue-haired girl - she had remembered that someone had called her Nojiko - peering round the corner to her left. Peering round the other corner was a weird looking long-nosed guy wearing some sort of green bandanna over his curly black hair, he freaked out as he saw Fallon limping towards them.

"Be quiet Usopp, she isn't going to hurt you," Nojiko scowled at the alarmed long-nosed guy, Usopp. "Besides, she's hurt anyway, she wouldn't try to eat you."

That didn't stop the guy's knees from shaking madly as she past him, Nojiko petted Fallon's head between her ears slightly hesitant as the coyote went round her to pad along behind the houses.

Nojiko was one of only a small hand full of people in the Village - the rest were mostly young children - who didn't fear Fallon when the red furred she-coyote was dragged into town by Arlong, she was mainly there to scare the people into not rebelling. Arlong would threaten the Villagers by saying that if they ever tried to rebel against him, he would set the coyote loose on the village. But even if he did do that, Fallon didn't think she'd be able to do any harm to the innocent and practically vulnerable Village people who had to pay the heartless Fishman a steep sum of money just to stay alive.

Once Fallon was sure she was out of sight from Nojiko and Usopp, she changed back into her thin-looking human form. Most of Arlong's crew had came with him to Coco Village, only leaving a handful of Fishmen at Arlong Park. Peering round a corner to make sure that the Fishmen weren't looking her way, she dashed down the dirt road back towards Arlong Park.

'I can take them easily,' Fallon thought confidently, her feet thudding heavily against the path as her heart beat madly inside her chest. 'All I need are my swords and I'll be able to slice them into tiny segments of Sushi parts!'

From far behind her, Fallon could hear something being destroyed. Probably Arlong trying to set some sort of example again, like he had done with that other village that had been closest to the shore. That had been a horrific day, dead corpses of people lay everywhere amongst the wood splinters and up-turned houses.

The Forest that Fallon was running through was oddly quiet, no birds chirping or any other animals. Although she had more important things to be thinking about than the silent birds and the empty woods at the moment.

When Fallon reached the gates of Arlong Park, she carefully pushed one side the large heavy gate open. The scene that greeted her was surprising, but that didn't mean she wasn't pleased. The remaining Fishmen Arlong had left behind to guard Arlong Park lay motionlessly all over the concrete ground, long deep slash marks covering their bodies. Sword marks.

Stepping through the open gate door, Fallon quickly padded over towards the tall building in the middle of Arlong Park. At the very top, fluttering in the soft breeze, was the Arlong Crew Jolly Roger.

Fallon froze when she heard water splashing, she looked out towards the sea in time to see Hachi the Octopus-Fishman pulling his jar thing he used to transport guests and Marines about in. In the jar were four people, she recognised Zolo's green hair. She also recognised the other three people; Roxy, Nick and the shortest person who also had green hair, Jasper.

'Thank God,' Fallon sighed in relief as she stood their unnoticed by the passing Fishman. 'He freed them.'

As much as she would liked to have leaped for joy, she would of drawn the attention of the Fishman. So, instead of doing that, she slipped into the building and up a flight of stairs. Then another, going down the corridor towards the very last room on that floor. The door opened soundlessly and she walked in, the room was full of maps and charts stacked high enough so that they almost touched the roof. A desk stood in front of her beside a closed window, leaning against the desk was what she was looking for. Her swords. There were three swords, but she only used two of them. Her two main swords were the Regin Serpent and the Nari Ero, her other sword - the Lykus - was for when she was in her Zoan-form. Although she didn't usually use a weapon since she had her claws and fangs, it was used as a back up.

Fallon padded over to the desk and grabbed her swords, sliding the Nari Ero, the Regin Serpent and the Lykus into her sash on her left hip. Feeling proud with herself for finally getting her swords back after two years without them, Fallon slipped back out and closed the door. As she turned away to walk back down the hall, she was pulled to a stop before hearing the distinct sound of material ripping. Glancing round behind her, she saw a large piece of blue fabric hanging out from the closed door. Her old and scuffed shirt had obviously gotten caught in the door, although it wouldn't have taken much to rip it anyway.

"You have got to be kidding me," Fallon groaned as she held up the torn end of her more than ruined shirt, but she stopped once she noticed what the door to her right side had written on it. 'Captain's Quarters'. "Then again, a new shirt would be nice."

The smooth-sanded door swung open with quiet ease, there was nothing different or particularly special about Arlong's room. A large single bed, large wardrobe, large enough desk. Everything the right size for a Fishman.

Taking off her tattered, worn-out button down shirt and carelessly slinging it over the chair beneath the desk, Fallon made her way over towards the large dark wood wardrobe and yanked open both doors. Hanging inside where the most colourful and hideous shirts she had ever seen, bright colours with floral designs covering them from collar to helm. Glancing through them quickly, Fallon ripped down one she liked the most and slipped it on over her grey tank top. It was a black, short-sleeved button down which had sharp red tribal-styled lightening designs all over it. When she had in on comfortably, she realised that the shirt was more that a few sizes to big and that the short sleeves past her elbows, although she didn't mind very much.

Fixing her swords underneath her new shirt, Fallon left it unbuttoned as she walked out of the room and hurriedly made her way down the flight of stairs. After being trapped and kept prisoner for two years, she was looking forward to wandering about in the fresh air as her human-self, not as her Coyote-self.

"WHAT'S THIS!" A voice yelled furiously, the sound made every muscle in Fallon's body freeze, stopping her near the end of the stairs. "WHAT… HAPPENED HERE!"

Quickly unfreezing her body, Fallon leapt off the last remaining step and hid behind a doorless doorframe that led out to the front of Arlong Park.

"BROTHERS!" the voice yelled, it was laced thickly with anger and made the voice easier to recognise now. It was Arlong, and he was back.

'Aw Crap!' Fallon thought, very carefully moving out to the side of the building. 'I was hoping to get out without being seen again!'

Hearing a slight gurgled sounds, Fallon peered carefully round the corner to see Arlong on his knees with one the more-looking human Fishmen in his hands. He was still alive, although blood stained his shirt and ran from his nose.

"Roronoa Zolo!" Arlong questioned, making sure he had heard the fallen Fishman right, by the look on his face, Arlong looked more than slightly alarmed.

'This is a waste of time!' Fallon thought, her eyes darting round trying to find an escape route, if she had stayed on the floor she had found her swords on, the jump wouldn't have killed her. 'I need to get out of her, and fast.'

"The Pirate Hunter!" Arlong asked, making it sound like more of a statement than a question. "Has he come for my head!"

"He didn't come.. We brought him!" The Fishman choked out, sucking greedily at the limited amount of air that he was getting into his chest. "He was our captive! The one in the sash, that was Zolo!"

"WHAT!" Arlong roared furiously at the piece of information.

'Idiots,' Fallon thought as she looked behind her towards the way she had came, past the stairs at the very back was a wooden door, slithering through the space between it and it's frame was sunlight. 'A back door? Bingo!'

But as she was about to turn and head towards her exit, Choo making his ever so annoying noise stopped her as he walked through the front gates of Arlong Park. When she turned back around, she seen that in his hands was the long-nosed guy from Coco Village in his hand. Usopp, she remembered.

"We caught him. Chuu," Choo informed his angry Captain as he and the Fishmen that had went with him walked towards Arlong. "Wanna cut his throat? It'll cheer you up!"

'That's it, I'm outta here,' Fallon thought as she padded backwards towards her newly found escape route. At the back of Arlong park, there was nothing but spare space, though the wall was still about 4ft taller than Fallon herself. But she could jump it easily, that and it was the only way over. 'Easy to say. Easier to do.'

Taking a deep breath, Fallon lightly began to jog towards the wall, getting faster until she was sprinting towards it. She leaped up once she was a several feet away, resting her hand on the top of the wall and spinning herself over. Before she had gotten over the wall, she and Nami made eye contact as she walked through the front gates, but she didn't give any indication towards the Fishmen to say that she was escaping, just merely turned away and continued on her way in towards Arlong.

As soon as her feet had touched the grassy forest ground beside the dirt path, Fallon was off like a shot tracing the edge of the forest, trying to get as far away from Arlong Park as the little island would allow. She ran past a guy with short black hair wearing a pair of black glasses making his way quickly towards Arlong Park, he had a tattoo on the side of his face, but she had past him to quick to recognise it. Fallon jumped off the ground, startled as a loud bang echoed through the forest loudly, but she continued her escape onwards towards Coco Village. She slowed down to a light jog when she spotted four people running towards her, the one in the front being the green-haired swordsmen, Zolo. So, running behind him must have been her crew. Her Family.

"Hey, Zolo!" Fallon shouted, to her left were field and fields of Rice being grown. "I'm so glad you guys you are alright!"

Zolo and Fallon stopped when they reached each other, but before anyone of them could say anything, she seen her three crewmates almost leap backwards as a smallish striped hull boat exploded out from the trees. On board the boat were three people, A blond guy with the left side of his face covered by his hair and wearing a black dress suit, and what she could briefly see, he had an odd curly eye brow and was freaking out. The other guy was wearing a head band and equally as freaked out as the blond guy, the last boy had messy black hair covered with a yellow straw-hat and wearing a red sleeveless top that buttoned up, and unlike his fellow passengers, he was having the time of his life. Fallon didn't recognise the first two, but the straw-hat she identified right away, although that didn't stop the boat from flying towards them, and she didn't have time to react.

"Hey, Zolo!" Luffy called, sounding shocked.

"Brother!" The guy with the head band shouted, sounding relieved.

"Luffy!" both Zolo and Fallon howled in panic as the small boat hit the two of them head on as it skidded across the rice fields and into the small cliff on the other side, on impact with the rock, the wood splinted and spread everywhere. The remaining three Wiley Pirates who had moved out of the way, stood gob-smacked as they watched their Captain and Green-haired swordsmen who had saved them be knocked off their feet by a boat that had flew through the forest.

* * *

I hope the wait was worth it, sorry for the delay.

Don't forget to Review! And if you want to help me decide what I should do about this story, go to my Profile and vote on the poll!


End file.
